Sountrack
by Symbelmine
Summary: Quizá no haya un idioma para decirlo todo, pero quizá la música si pueda. Y quizá, si buscas entre la música de todos los idiomas, encuentres una canción para ti.
1. Bom Comeco

Hola, cupcakes :D

El día de hoy llego con mi participación para el **Reto: "Historias de amor en 155 palabras"** del foro **La Era de los Vengadores.** Para inspirarme coloque Spotify en aleatorio y terminé con esta loca selección de títulos que inspiraron el fic, por eso el nombre tan particular del fanfic. El orden de los capítulos del fic equivale a todas las películas de la franquicia, siguiendo la línea de tiempo y no la filmación.

* * *

 _Disfruten, nada de esto es mío, es en parte Fox y en parte Marvel._

* * *

 **Bom Começo** **  
** **-suricato-**

No es una forma convencional de conocerse, pero dentro de tus límites, Erik, es la forma más perfecta de hacerlo. Nunca nadie hizo nada por ti y ahora un desconocido arriesga la vida para salvarte. De paso, y solo por tu bien, se pasea por tu mente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos es tu amigo. Antes de que puedas respirar está logrando que tu corazón corra a un ritmo no convencional. Este chico, de boca rosa y sonrisa siempre dispuesta, arrastra con tu cordura y tus principios hacia niveles nuevos. Incluso te hace sonreír.

Y no es algo que pienses, ni mucho menos. Apenas si te das cuenta que todo lo que te hace. Cuando menos lo esperas estás en su casa, junto a sus cosas, conociéndole a fondo, jugando ajedrez en las noches, cuando todos se han ido a dormir.

Dejando que te conozca desde tu lado más amable. Así, sin prisas.


	2. Me whithout you

**Me without you  
-Jennifer Nettles-  
**

Es un evento extraordinario verlo de nuevo ¿no, Erik? Y él, aún después de que te grita, una vez por cada cosa que le has hecho, sigue siendo el Charles que se preocupa por ti.

Sin que él lo note, la culpa te cae encima. Jamás se irá, no crees que pueda.

Sabes que por mucho que prometas, vas a hacer lo que te plazca. Por ahora, al menos, te atreves a besarlo, a decirle que lo sientes de verdad, a rogarle que no se olvide de amarte.

Dices, como una grabadora vieja y atascada, que nada puedes cambiar de ti, ni de tus decisiones pasadas ni de las futuras. Juras, con todo y eso, que le quieres, que no le olvidas y que si se atreve a detenerte no vas a saber qué hacer.

Le besas más, impidiendo que conteste. Ahogas sus quejas con deseo, necesitas saber que te ama cuando no debería hacerlo.


	3. Ojalá

**Ojalá  
** **-Silvio Rodríguez-**

Erik, deja de llorar. Erik, ya no evites más lo que se escurre entre ti y Charles. No importa que huyas, va a seguirte.

Te lo he dicho tantas veces que hasta sufro por ti.

Ojalá no te traicione un día la suerte y quieras recuperarle. Espero que no te suceda, porque has desperdiciado la oportunidad una vez más. Consúmete si quieres en tu odio, en tu impasible perpetuidad. No voy a insistir.

Cariño, lo que habéis logrado es arrancarle un tajo al tiempo y hacerlo vuestro ¿Sabes cuantos logran eso? Solo los dioses y los suicidas. Ahora estás muerto, viéndole donde no está, alucinando con su presencia.

Allí a donde vaya estarás tú, donde te encuentras lo tendrás a él. Vivirás para hacerle frente a está, tu segunda huida.

En unas cuantas ocasiones lo presenciarás de verdad; ahí entenderás tu muerte, la estupidez de tu decisión. Estará frente a ti, sin llegar a pertenecerte.


	4. Meet me the at edge of the world

**Meet me the at edge the of world  
-Over The Rhine-**

Y, al final de todas las cosas, ahí sigue Charles.

Después de un millón de anécdotas rotas, de ilusiones perdidas y un camino lento y fatigoso, él no ha perdido la fe que muchas veces falló en ti. Puede que las cosas se vean mal, pero sus ojos, azules hasta el infinito, persisten en su deseo de salvar el mundo.

Te das cuenta, con un nudo atorado en la garganta, que si te diesen la oportunidad, le pararías y escaparías con él. Pero ya no son unos niños, él y tu escogieron bando hace mucho, si se va a sacrificar es su decisión.

En cualquier caso, su elección te va doler y el dolor será peor que el de perder a Mystique. Qué era ella sino la forma de torturarte, la manera limpia de recordar a Charles cuando no le tenías y regocijarte en tus propias ideas.

Él ha tomado su camino.

Vas a extrañarlo.


	5. Caledonia

**Caledonia  
-Dougie MacLean-  
**

Cincuenta años y las cosas no cambian, cinco décadas con los mismos sentimientos atorados al borde del corazón.

¿Pensaste en esto? Sí, lo hiciste un par de veces. Mientras esperabas escapar, mientras pensabas en él; siempre existió su sombra sobre tus memorias, su risa, su enojo, su determinación para no pensar en ti como un enemigo sino como un _viejo amigo_.

Tantas veces le heriste, tantas veces fallaste. Y él sigue aquí, sentado en la silla de ruedas a la que le llevaste, concentrado —sin hurgar en tu mente— para encontrar el mejor movimiento de ajedrez con el cual acabarte.

Ni hace cincuenta años, ni hoy, dijiste lo mucho que piensas en él, lo inesperado que resultó la primera vez que te fuiste y resultó ser infructuoso dejar de extrañar y de soñar.

Oh, Erik, díselo. Por una vez, haznos el favor a todos de no quedarte callado, tragándote sentimientos que son imposibles de remover.


End file.
